clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Canada House
The Big Canada House 'is an episode of Clarence Continuation. '<< Previous: The Bobcat Girls >>Next: Baker's Choice ''' Premise After the events of the previous episode, Jeff and his gang tries to save Clarence, Sumo and Belson from being in The High-secured canada prison. Then, they recruited Mary, Chad and Mel and Branda Sumozaki to save their childern. But things turns to a spin of bottle once when they went to Canada, and go to the location where their kids are at, they have to sneak inside and get them withiut getting caught. Transcript (The episode begins at the high-secrued Canada prison. Inside there, we see Clarence, Sumo and Belson forced to walk in their cell by Bill Cuffs.) '''Bill Cuffs: '''That's right, keep on moving! You dirty rascallions! '''Belson: 'growls '''Hey, Officer! Can you stop saying "rascallions"? It's getting very annoying! '''Bill Cuffs: '''Do not question Bill Cuffs! Also, it's my catchphrase! Only restricted to me! '''Belson: '...Ugh! Now i'd wish that The Bobcat Fan bozos can come here and rescue us. (Then the episode cuts to Jeff and his gang after leaving the concert.) 'Jeff: '''I-I can't believe it.. M-My friends, are gone.. We're so in trouble when we get home! (cries) '''Gliben: '... 'Julien: '....Um, what's going on exaclty? 'Jeff: 'sighs Fine, i'll tell ya. So rememeber back in Breehn's sleepover? Where we had a blast? 'Julien: '''And...? '''Jeff: '''What about- So, wait.. You don't remember when the FBI agents and the police officers surronded the sleepover and tried to capture us? '''Julien: 'gasps ......Ohh! I see what you're talking about! My bad, sorry! 'Jeff: 'facepalms Of course, you would.. But i know we're willing to risk our weekend plans and get grounded.. 'Breehn: '''What are you talking about, Jeff? '''Jeff: '''Let me rephrase that, look. We will have to risk our weekend plans and get grounded, but this is the only way.. We'll tell our parents! and beg them that it was a honest mistake! (Then, Hannah from The Bobcat Girls appears walking out of the concert and seeing the boys discussing.) '''Hannah: '''Hey boys, why are you here when the concert is lits, finished? '''Jeff: '....No time, Hannah! Wait.. blushes H-Hannah? 'Breehn: 'sighs Alright look, we're willing to sacfrice our weekend plans so that we tell our parents and save our friends from being in the high-secrued prison in Canada! 'Hannah: '''Though, why is the officers arresting your friends? '''Breehn: '''Because last week, me and my friends had a sleepover, correct? and then Sumo pranked-called an officer. (coughs) Bill Cuffs. Then, Bill the Officer had to be so angry and so strict that he even sended almost half of the united states goverment, FBI agents and police surronding my area! '''Hannah: '''Just for a simple prank call? Now that's just sad. But don't worry guys, my mom is a flight driver and let's see if you guys can be the passengers in the midnight.? '''Breehn: '''That'd be great! Okay, we'll see you later Hannah! (Then Breehn runs in the backyard of his house along with his friends.) '''Jeff: 'glares Really, Breehn? So you shoved me out of Hannah. So that you'd talk to her? 'Brady: 'scoffs Let's be honest, Jeff. You would just stammer for six straight hours. 'Gliben: '..... 'Jeff: '''Yeah, your right Gliben.. Fine, i'd would! But i think i have an better idea! the episode cuts to Clarence's house where we see Chad baking his own cookies. '''Chad: '''Come on Chad Caswell, i can count on you! To make the freshly maked cookies! Mary came to the kitchen seeing Chad cooking his cookies. '''Mary: 'gasps It looks like someone knows their way in the kitchen! 'Chad: '''Yeah, and this is your favorite! Choclate-a Cookie! Made by Chef Chad. All rights are served! That should be my catchphrase, made my Chef Chad! All rights are served! Jeff knocks on the door. '''Chad: '''I'll get that, my m'lady! You just sit down and eat some chips. '''Mary: '''What about your cookies? '''Chad: '''Shhh! The chef must always open the door. Chad opens the door. '''Chad: '''Oh hey there, kids. Nice to see you here and hey- where's Clarence? '''Jeff: '....That's exactly why we were here to talk about. [Then we see a timecard that says 20 MIN LATER" ''Then we see Chad and Mary dead shcoked, gasping.] '''Breehn: 'sighs Yeah, you've got that right.. Though, it's not our faults.. It's that- 'Chad: '''I've now seen that the light of the sky can turn into dark clouds of dust.. That's why the chef has to be careful around it. It can cause downhill from here. everyone stared at Chad confused. '''Chad: '''Y-You'll get it someday. '''Mary: '''So, how do you think we can get to Canada? '''Jeff: '''That'll wait for an hour.. For now, let's have an discussion with Sumo's parents.. the episode cuts to Sumo's house where we see Tanner and Sumo's brother fight with a punching bag. '''Tanner: '.....That's it Sumo! Keep going brother, you could do this! Sumo's brother ran to the punching bag and punched it real hard that it breaks. 'Tanner: '''That... was... terrfic! Nice goin' little brother! then high-fives Sumo's brother. '''Sumo's Brother: '''That's what i'm talkin' about! Now let's see if Sumo could handle it! a knock came from Sumo's door. '''Mel: '''I'll get that, if the dogs claws the door again, i'm keepin' them caged.. Mel opens the door '''Mel: '''Oh, a wendle and a caswell.. and a randell.. and whoever they are. So, where's Sumo? we see another timecard that says: 20 Min later" then the episode cuts back to Sumo's living room. '''Mel: '...Oh, i see.. 'Ms. S: '''Honey, what do we do? '''Mel: '''We make an escape heist.. Though, we're not actually crinimals. I just got that line from a movie. Don't judge me! the episode cuts inside the airplane. '''Mel: '''Um.. are you sure that this is a free ride to Canada? '''Breehn: '..Yeah! I'm 100% sure because Hannah reminded all of us that her mother is a flight driver and it's a free ride. But only once. the episode cuts to the canada prison where we see Clarence and Sumo, Belson in their cell. 'Sumo: '''You know how this all could've been avoided.. If the officer isn't that salty enough! '''Belson: '''No, actually it's your own fault! You pranked-called that officer and caused us to be in this mess, so i don't see a perfectly good reason from a guy who doesn't care about the laws! '''Sumo: '''I do follow some laws! But not like you! You only care about yourself! and that's all! Now i see why your girlfriend dumped you.. '''Belson: '..Oh, now you're thinking about my girlfriend! Did i forgot to mention before discovering another person.. Amy used to like you? 'Sumo: '....She, WHAT? 'Belson: '''She used to love you, but you never just noticed her.. a lot. So that's why she started to stop loving you and started loving another person.. '''Clarence: '''Guys.., Guys.. let's quit all of this bickering and let's just stop fighting! Here, we could um.. play timer! Does it sound like a perfect game, right Sumo? '''Sumo: '''Away from this jerk! That does it! I'm outta here! '''Bill Cuffs: 'shouts STOP RIGHT THERE, RASCALLIONS! You thought i'd let you out on my watch! Heh, please! You worth piece of bratty rascals can't behave like proper people! Well, i got you now in Canada and it isn't worth talking you to you rascallions! 'Belson: '''It's Rapscallions, not rascallions! '''Bill Cuffs: '''I don't care! My word, my catchprhase... My word! the episode cuts to where the gang is at the street where the prison are. '''Chad: '''This is it guys.. The Big Canada House.. Mel sprinted straight to the prison, But Chad stopped him. '''Mel: 'shouts Let go of me, Chad! I'm saving my boy! 'Chad: '''I only stopped because of... them! (points at the officers guarding the door.) '''Mel: '....Oh! I see what you mean! Just wanted to save my boy. 'Chad: '''Let's cancel our plan for now, but in the nighttime, we'll save them.. '''Mel: '''Though, the officers were just standing there for over a decade. '''Mary: 'facepalms This is gonna be the worst thing... and example i've ever shown in my life. But, it's gonna be worth it saving my son and his friends.. So, let's do what the thriller movie seeks! 'Jeff: '''Like how people robs the bank, but trying to save their alies and make them escape from prison? '''Mary: '''Yeah, that's it! We'll sturck at nighttime.. Wait, what time is it since we're in Canada? '''Breehn: '''This time is only for the United States, but we're in 4:21AM. But that's the US time. '''Jeff: '''Look who has problems, now? That'll teach you for messing with Hannah! '''Breehn: '..…You have problems, Jeff. half of the episode ends, then the episode cuts at nighttime. Where we see Chad and Mel climbing at the top of the prison roof. 'Chad: 'whispers Watch out for that light.. 'Mel: 'whispers What light are you referring to? There's dozens of them- a light spots on the two and the officer who's using the light, notices them. 'Officer #2: 'shouts HEY! 'Chad: ...'RUN! we see Jeff and Breehn inside the prison. 'Breehn: '''Clarence, Sumo and Belson.. Where are you...? Breehn looked for the first cell. '''Breehn: '''Clarence, Sumo and Belson? Breehn noticed there are different prisoners that he wasn't looking for. '''Prisoner #2: '''My middle name is Belson. '''Breehn: '''Ugh, wrong cell! Bill Cuffs noticed Breehn and Jeff looking for them. '''Bill Cuffs: '''Why look at that! laughs The rest of your dirty rascallion friends are here! Time to tranquilize! Bill Cuffs tranquilized Breehn. '''Breehn: '(getting tranquilized) Why...am... i... all... of.... a... sudden... feeling.... knocked... out.. Breehn gets knocked out. 'Bill Cuffs: '....ORDER UP! Cuffs then punches Jeff and then the episode cuts to where the rest were arrested and cent to the same cell as Clarence, Sumo and Belson. ' Bill Cuffs: '''Well, well, well.. Look at that, looks like your dirty rascal party was cancelled! Here by, i sentence over 10 years of arrest! '''Sumo: '''All of this... just for a prank call? '''Bill Cuffs: '''In order of the law, if you speak.. I will change your jail-sentence to twenty years! Change your mind speaking? they violently nod. '''Bill Cuffs: '....Good! See you, hopefully never! Chad got out his bag 'Mary: '''Uh, Chad.. What are you doing? '''Chad: '''The officer will not let the Chef stop cooking from his delight dish, so.. he's gonna catch his fish! Chad out plastic knives. '''Chad: '.....ZING! Child safety, they don't get to use this! 'Clarence: '''You are worthy, Chef Chad. '''Chad: '''Why thank you, bout-to-be son Clarence. Now parents, take out your knives. Chad passes the knives out to Mary and Mel. '''Gliben: '..... 'Ms. Shoop: '''What the mother chicken pot is goin' on in here? '''All: '''Ms. Shoop? '''Ms. Shoop: '''What are you parents, well expect him. Doing with the knives! That could be a real danger for the kids! '''Chad: ''Xcuse me for trying to save us! Hey, you should ne the distraction! 'Ms. Shoop: '''I should? the episode cuts to where we see everyone (expect for Ms. Shoop) escape. '''Clarence: '....Off to our homes! they got to the airplane and it flys away. Meanwhile we see Ms. Shoop doing a chicken dance. 'Ms. Shoop: '''I'm a big chicken! '''Bill Cuffs: '...STOP RIGHT THERE, DIRTY RASCALLION! I sentence you 5 months in prison! 'Ms Shoop: ....'NOOOOOOOOO! (The episode ends.) Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes